Where Are You?
by Oryko Hyuuzu
Summary: Dimana kau Hime? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, dan mengatakan semuanya. Akhirnya aku sadar. Warning inside. Curcol author inside. Dibuat dengan sangat buru-buru. Spesial untuk ultah Naruto. RnR please


Gyaaaaaaaaaa! ** Ory telat uploaaaaaaadddd... huweeee telat bangetttt. Dikali pertama Ory bikin spesial fict buat ultah Naruto malah telaaaaaaaat! Ini bikinnya di tengah kesibukan belajar buat UTS pula. Huwaaaaaa... hopuli cerita ini gak se-ancur cerita Ory pas bertarung (?) dengan rumus fisika demi terselesaikannya fict iniii. Typo harap di maklumi karena Ory bikin ini super buru-buruuuuu

Catt: Ory gajadi cuti panjang soalnya Ory baru inget kalo Ory belom pernah bikin fict khusus ultah Naruto. Nanti juga InsyaAllah (ea Ory-chan alim) Ory bakan bikin fict spesial ultah Hinata.

Oke dengan segala ke-gajeannya Ory persembahkan...

**Special for Naruto's birthday**

**Present..**

**Story by: Ory****ko Hyuuzu (Ory-chan)**

**Disclaimer: ****Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Rated**

**T**

**Paring**

**NaruHina**

**Genre**

**Romance/ Friendship**

**Warning**

**OOC, abal, gaje, typo adalah ikon utama (?), gak propesional, EYD hancur, AU (sepertinya)  
>Don't like, don't read, don't flame^^<strong>

Trakk!

Suara ranting patah disertai siulan dari seorang ninja muda mengawali pagi yang masih berkabut. Belum saja matahari naik, namun pemuda itu kini telah sibuk dengan kaki kaki jenjangnya yang melompati pohon demi pohon sejak tadi. Dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu karena jarak ia berlari dengan pintu gerbang desa tercintanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"Kira-kira mereka ingat tidak ya?" gumam pemuda itu pelan, senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Tap.

Naruto memijakkan kakinya tepat di depan pintu gerbang Konoha. Dengan sedikit membusungkan dada bidangnya, ia tersenyum penuh percaya diri memasuki kota kelahirannya itu.

"Eh Naruto, selamat datang kembali," sapa Hiruma dengan senyum

Yap, disanalah ia dilahirkan, tujuh belas tahun lalu, di Konoha. Bersamaan dengan kejadian pedih yang menimpa masyarakat Konoha; serangan Kyuubi ekor sembilan.

"Yea, aku sengaja menyelesaikan misiku secepat mungkin agar bisa kembali hari ini," pancing Naruto, berharap mendapatkan –setidaknya— ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari penjaga gerbang utama itu.

Lama Naruto menunggu, namun Hiruma hanya mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya semula. Naruto yang jengkel dan langsung memonyongkan bibirnya. "Hei, Hiruma. Kau ingat tidak, sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Naruto

"Hari ke sepuluh di bulan Oktober, memang kenapa?"

Naruto menggosok dagunya, "Kau tidak ingat ada yang spesial di tanggal itu?"

Hiruma mendongak, menatap Naruto dan berusaha berpikir keras. Beberapa lama kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya. Naruto tersenyum bangga, "Aku ingat, hari ini aku harus membayar listrik rumahku. Gawat, istriku bisa mengomel nanti!"

Gubrak!

"Terimakasih telah kau ingatkan Naruto, aku pergi dulu sebentar!" teriak Hiruma sambil berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tenggelam dalam kekecewaan.

"Huh, masa bodoh dengan Hiruma, mungkin Sakura dan Sasuke mengingatnya. Mereka 'kan sahabatku, mana mungkin mereka lupa," sekali lagi, dengan dada membusung Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kota Konoha.

~!#$%****()_+

Naruto berjalan gontai menyusuri pasar pagi yang ramai. Aktivitas jual beli yang tentunya menjadi ikon utama pasar menjadi objek pemandangan bagi sepasang mata safir Naruto. Bosan, memang, bahkan sudah belasan kali pemuda pecinta ramen itu menguap.

Sejurus kemudian pupilnya melebar. Seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo panjangnya tengah berdiri di depan kios daging, tengah melakukan aktivitas jual beli. Tanpa pikir lagi, Naruto segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ohayo Hinata," sapa Naruto riang

Gadis itu tersentak lalu menoleh, "Na..Naruto-kun?" pipi putih itu langsung memerah seperti biasanya disetiap ia bertatapan dengan Naruto. "O..ohayo."

Safir Naruto memandang kedua pipi Hinata yang jelas jelas berubah warna. Entah kenapa, ia senang melihat reaksi Hinata yang seperti itu. "Kau sedang apa?"

Hinata mengalihkan lavendernya, "Be..belanja," ucapnya sambil sedikit mengangkat kantung berisi bahan makanan.

"Eh? Bukankah dirumahmu ada banyak pelayan? Kenapa kau yang belanja?" tanya Naruto

"Umm.. aku hanya.. hanya ingin mencoba melakukannya sendiri," jawab Hinata gugup

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut menatap Hinata yang sedikit menunduk—sebenarnya sejak Hinata mengalihkan lavendernya, gadis itu terus menunduk— "Kalau begitu biar aku temani ya!" seru Naruto sambil membantu Hinata membawakan belanjaannya.

"Arigato Naruto-kun," senyum Hinata, masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto-kun.. sudah pulang dari misi?" tanya Hinata

Naruto memelankan langkahnya kemudian menoleh untuk menatap Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Begitulah. Bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang ada misi?" tanya Naruto

"Umm.. soalnya, soalnya Sakura-san bilang padaku.. kemarin," jawab Hinata. Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Bukankah misinya baru di berikan kemarin pagi?"

"Untungnya misi kali ini sangat mudah, jadi aku bisa menyelesaikannya hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Sebenarnya aku sengaja pulang cepat agar bisa kembali hari ini," ucap Naruto bangga.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya di depan kios yang menjual berbagai macam hasil laut seperti cumi-cumi, gurita, ikan, udang dan sebagainya. "Kau mau beli apa?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata yang hanya menatap ikan-ikan itu sejak tadi.

"Umm.. menurut Naruto-kun, lebih enak cumi atau gurita?" tanya Hinata

Naruto mengusap dagunya, sedikit berfikir. "Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka makanan laut sih. Tapi menurutku gurita lumayan."

Hinata mendongak, "Naruto-kun tidak suka makanan laut?" tanyanya. Naruto mengangguk, "Umm.. kalau begitu Naruto-kun suka apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ramen," jawab pemuda itu dengan polosnya

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Selain ramen?"

"Umm.. nasi kepal, teriyaki, bento dan.. itu saja."

"Itu saja?" ulang Hinata

Naruto mengangguk, sejurus kemudian ia kembali bersuara. "Oh, dan onigiri!"

"O..onigiri ya?"

"Iya, onigiri buatan Hinata saat misi kita dengan Kiba waktu itu. Ingat kan?"

Wajah Hinata sontak memerah mengingat kejadian itu. "Ta..tapi bukankah Naruto-kun bilang merasa aneh karena merasa memakan diri sendiri?" tanya Hinata pelan

"Awalnya sih iya, tapi ternyata rasanya enak sekali. Aku jadi ketagihan hehe," cengir Naruto. "Kapan-kapan buatkan lagi ya!"

Hinata mendongak, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Ohya Hinata. Sejak saat itu aku masih penasaran sampai sekarang," ucap Naruto

"Penasaran tentang apa?" tanya Hinata heran

"Kenapa kau buat onigiri yang berbentuk seperti aku?" tanya Naruto langsung

"Eh? I..itu ya.. itu.. umm...itu.." Hinata memainkan jarinya sambil menunduk seperti biasa. "Se..sebenarnya karena.."

"Karena apa?" desak Naruto

"Ka.. karena.." Hinata melirik Naruto yang ternyata masih menunggu jawaban darinya. "A..aku ti..tidak tahu kenapa, tapi.. ta..tapi.. Naruto-kun seperti.. menginspirasiku," jawab Hinata dengan volume yang sangat pelan.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, meresapi kata demi kata yang diucapkan gadis di depannya itu. beberapa saat kemudian ia menarik kesimpulan. "Oh, maksudmu karena kau tahu selera makanku tinggi makanya kau buat makanan yang unik dan enak. Hahaha kau memang teman yang sangat perhatian Hinata!"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, lalu menunduk. "_Teman ya?" _batinnya dengan senyum miris.

"Hei, Hinata?"

Hinata terbangun dari lamunan pendeknya. "Ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Kau ingat tidak sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Naruto bersemangat

Gadis itu tersentak kaget, ingin sekali ia berteriak dengan riang _"Tentu saja aku ingat. Selamat ulang tahun Naruto-kun!" _tapi tidak bisa, ia sudah berjanji kepada seseorang. "Hari Senin, memang kenapa?" tanya Hinata balik.

Senyum Naruto memudar, namun ia tetap mencoba. "Kau tidak merasakan ada yang spesial di hari ini?"

"_Tentu saja Naruto-kun. Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagiku, hari dimana orang yang kucintai berulang tahun," _batin Hinata. "Umm.. hari jadi kedai Ichiraku?" Hinata berpura-pura menebak.

"Bu..bukan. Tebak lagi."

"Ehm.. hari jadi Sakura dan Sasuke?"

"Bukan," jawab Naruto mulai kecewa.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, aku tidak ingat," jawab Hinata sambil menahan senyum.

"Huh, yasudahlah lupakan."

"Hei Naruto!" seseorang memanggil Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Lho, itu kan Sakura. Aku kesana dulu sebentar ya Hinata!" seru Naruto dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Hinata ia berlari menuju gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Sakura!"

"Kok kamu sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura

Naruto menampilkan cengiran khasnya, "Sudah sejak subuh tadi," jawab Naruto "Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dan Sasuke sejak tadi."

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya "Mencariku dan Sasuke.. di pasar?"

"Sebenarnya tadi aku bertemu dengan Hinata, jadi aku menemaninya berbelanja sambil mengobrol sedikit," jawab Naruto, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit canggung.

"Hinata?" mimik Sakura terlihat terkejut. Namun seperti biasa, Naruto yang tidak peka sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan mimik gadis bermata emerald itu. "Lalu sekarang dia dimana?" tanya Sakura

"Tadi dia di.." Naruto berbalik dan berhenti. Ia menatapi kios makanan laut yang ramai. Tidak ada gadis bermata lavender di sana. "Lho dimana Hinata?"

"Kau meninggalkannya disana?" tanya Sakura

"I..iya tapi aku sudah bilang padanya.."

Sakura mendecak. "Dasar bodoh, kau itu tidak punya hati atau apa sih?"

Naruto menatap Sakura bingung. Sakura berdecih pelan lalu menarik tangan Naruto. "Ayo ke tempat latihan, aku ada urusan denganmu."

~!#$%****()_+

Selama perjalanan, Naruto hanya bisa menerka-nerka apa yang akan Sakura bicarakan padanya. Naruto tidak sebodoh itu, ia tahu bahwa topik utama kali ini adalah Hinata. Gadis yang selama dua jam menemaninya tadi dan ia tinggalkan dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Sakura memang sahabatnya, sahabatnya yang paling ia percaya selama ini. Dan peristiwa 'pernyataan cinta' itu –yang hanya ia, Hinata, Pein dan Tuhan ketahui— Sakura mengetahuinya.

Semua berawal pada kecurigaan Sakura pada tingkah Hinata setelah peristiwa serbuan Pein tiga bulan silam.

Flashback on

"Naruto, aku ingin bicara denganmu," panggil Sakura

"Tentang apa?" tanya Naruto santai

"Hinata," Sakura melirik Naruto dan mendapati mimik wajahnya yang berubah. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disana waktu itu?" tanya Sakura langsung.

"Eh? Waktu itu, kapan?"

"Aku tahu kau mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan ini," desak Sakura

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Dia datang, dan berusaha menyelamatkanku."

"Dan?"

"Dan apa?"

"Tidak ada pengorbanan tanpa alasan, bodoh. Pasti ada sesuatu, aku saja yang sahabatmu mesti pikir panjang dulu sebelum melakukan hal berbahaya itu."

Naruto menatap Sakura sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pohon di depannya. "Tapi jika aku katakan, kau berjanji tidak akan menyebarkannya kepada siapapun?"

"Aku berjanji."

"Karena jika kau sebar, itu akan sangat membuatku dan dia merasa tidak nyaman."

"Iya, aku berjanji sebagai ninja."

Naruto menimbang-nimbang. Dengan berat ia menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. "Dia.. dia bilang dia mencintaiku," ucap Naruto pelan

Sunyi menelan mereka berdua. Sakura mengangguk mengerti, merasa puas karena dugaannya selama ini terbukti. Namun ada yang mengganjal. "Dan belum kau balas sampai sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang langsung direspon sikap aneh Naruto. Sakura langsung mengerti. "Kenapa bodoh.."

"Aku bingung,"

"Jangan bilang kau masih..."

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapmu. Apalagi setelah tahu Sasuke menyukaimu sama seperti kau menyukainya. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, tapi terhadap Hinata.. Aku.. ada perasaan yang... berbeda," jawab Naruto pelan

Sakura menghembuskan napas pendek. "Berarti kau juga menyukainya?" tebak Sakura

"Aku tidak tahu, aku masih bingung.."

"Kenapa mesti bingung, bodoh. Kau meledak begitu hebatnya saat melihat dia terluka, itu respon yang berlebihan bukan? Mana pernah kau merespon seperti itu terhadapku atau Sasuke?" simpul gadis yang memang tergolong pintar dalam hal menganalisis sesuatu itu.

.

Flashback off

"..dan tadi kau malah meninggalkannya. Kau bodoh atau apa sih?" lanjut Sakura sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Lalu menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja kau harus meminta maaf padanya."

Naruto berdiri dan langsung tersenyum cerah. "Kau benar. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Sakura!"

Sakura menarik kerah belakang Naruto saat pemuda itu hendak berlari meninggalkannya. "E—eh? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Kapan kau mau membalas pernyataannya waktu itu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba

Naruto menyeringai. "Tenang saja, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," sejurus kemudian pemuda itu melompat ke atas pohon meninggalkan Sakura yang jengkel dibuatnya.

~!#$%****()_+

Pemuda itu terus berlari menyusuri Konoha, hanya ada satu tempat tujuannya. Berharap bertemu gadis itu, meminta maaf dan mengatakan semuanya kepadanya.

"Eh? Belum pulang?"

Hanabi mengangguk. "Memang ada urusan apa mencari Nee-sama?" tanyanya datar.

"Kira-kira kapan dia pulang?" tanya Naruto tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan gadis kecil di depannya

"Tidak sopan, jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Naruto menatap jengkel _"Menyebalkan sekali anak ini," _gerutunya dalam hati

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya, kapan dia pulang?"

"Menanyakan apa?" tanya Hanabi lagi masih dengan wajah datar tanpa senyum

Naruto berpikir cepat. "Menanyakan kapan misi selanjutnya dia dimulai," bohong Naruto. "Kapan Nee-chan mu itu pulang?"

"Kenapa menanyakan tentang misi Nee-sama?"

Naruto membuang nafas panjang. "Karena misi selanjutnya dia itu bersamaku," bohongnya lagi

"Oh, nah tadi kau mau menanyakan apa?" tanya Hanabi

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Kapan Hinata akan pulang?"

Hanabi menaikkan sepasang pundaknya. "Mana kutahu."

Naruto memasang wajah masam. Beberapa saat hening, wajah Hanabi masih datar menatap pemuda itu yang menatap jengkel ke arahnya.

Blam!

Hanabi menutup pintu gesek itu lumayan keras, membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak. "Huh, dasar bocah," umpatnya.

Ia kembali melompati atap-atap rumah untuk kembali mencari Hinata. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, ia akan mencarinya di tempatnya biasa latihan, mungkin ia ada di sana dengan rekan setimnya.

"Oi Naruto!" sapa Kiba begitu menyadari keberadaan Naruto di atas pohon

"Kiba!" Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu melompat turun

"Kau sudah pulang, ada apa kemari?" tanya Kiba

"Um.. begini," mulai Naruto canggung. "Aku kesini untuk mencari Hinata."

Kiba terlihat terkejut. "Untuk apa mencari Hinata?" tanya Kiba heran

"Umm.. aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya hehe," cengir Naruto

Kiba mengusap dagunya yang tak berjenggot. "Hmm.. mencurigakan. Urusan apa heh?"

"Adalah pokoknya. Nah kau tahu dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku barusan!" desak Kiba

"_Uh, sama saja seperti Hanabi tadi. Tapi mungkin saja Kiba tahu dimana Hinata," _batin Naruto

"Aku cuman ingin memberi tahu Hinata kalau misi berikutnya dia itu bersamaku," bohong Naruto

"Kalau begitu biar aku sampaikan saja nanti," jawab Kiba santai.

"Ti..tidak bisa begitu, ini penting dan harus kusampaikan langsung padanya. Kalau tidak Tsunade-baachan akan mengamuk padaku," bohongnya lagi.

"Oh begitu. Tapi sayang sekali Naruto, aku, Shino dan Akamaru belum bertemu dengannya hari ini," jawab Kiba.

Naruto menunduk lesu. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Arigato Kiba!" ucap Naruto lalu kembali melompati pepohonan menuju tengah Konoha.

"_Kalau dia tidak ada di rumahnya dan di tempat latihannya. Mungkin dia sedang makan siang, tapi ini kan belum jam makan siang. Lalu kemana dia biasanya di siang bolong seperti ini. Apa mungkin di tempat pemandian air panas," _Naruto segera menggeleng keras saat otak mesumnya mulai bekerja menanggapi perkataan batinnya.

"_Apa yang kupikirkan disaat seperti ini sih! Tapi mungkin saja dia disana, oh mungkin dia sedang bersama Ino atau Tenten!"_

Naruto turun tepat di depan rumah Tenten, teman seangkatannya dan Hinata. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar memang, namun cukup nyaman dengan nuansa Chinese yang berpadu dengan cat cokelat susu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, pemuda bermata biru itu langsung mengetuk pintu rumah Tenten dengan tidak sabarnya. "Iya iya sebentar!" sahut sang pemilik rumah.

"Naruto? Ada apa sih seperti di kejar-kejar setan saja," ucap Tenten heran.

"Gomen Tenten. Ano, kau tahu dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto

"Hinata ya? Ada apa kau mencarinya?" tanya Tenten menahan senyum.

Naruto mendecih dalam hati. "Ada sedikit urusan. Kau tahu dimana dia?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"_Kumohon Tenten jangan tanya-tanya lagi," _umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Hinata, tadi pagi sih aku melihatnya di pasar. Oh bukannya dia bersamamu tadi?" tanya Tenten

"Memang iya, tapi aku dan dia berpisah di sana juga beberapa jam yang lalu," jawab Naruto

"Sudah di cari ke rumahnya?" tanya Tenten

"Sudah, tapi kata adiknya dia belum pulang."

"Ke tempat latihannya?" tanya Tenten lagi

"Sudah juga. Tapi kata Kiba, mereka belum bertemu Hinata hari ini," jawab Naruto lemas.

"Oh, gomenasai, aku tidak tahu Hinata dimana. Karena terakhir aku melihatnya ya di pasar tadi pagi," jawab Tenten dengan nada kecewa.

Naruto kembali menampakkan senyumnya. "Tidak apa-apa, arigato Tenten, maaf sudah mengganggumu," pamit Naruto. Ia lalu melesat meninggalkan kediaman Tenten.

"Naruto! Coba cari di tempat Ino, mungkin ia ada di sana!" pesan Tenten.

"_Ah iya benar!"_

Naruto segera memutar haluan menuju toko bunga Yamanaka tempat Ino, teman Hinata sekaligus teman seangkatannya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan toko bunga Yamanaka.

Klingkling!

"Selamat datang!" sapa sebuah suara tinggi wanita begitu Naruto memasuki toko bunga itu.

"Eh , kamu Naruto. Ada apa datang kemari, tumben?"

Naruto mendadak salah tingkah saat temannya itu menanyakan maksud kedatangannya. Ia memutar bola matanya menyusuri toko bunga yang tentunya di penuhi oleh bunga-bunga.

"Hei, Ino apa kau tahu bunga yang cocok untuk.. gadis yang.. lemah lembut dan.. feminim?" tanya Naruto terputus-putus.

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tentunya gadis yang kau bicarakan ini bukan si jidat lebar kan?"

"Sakura? Tentu saja bukan," jawab Naruto cepat.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Ino

"Hmm.. kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi," ancam Ino.

"Ukh, baiklah kuberi tahu. Tapi kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku karena aku yang pertama bertanya, setelah itu akan kujawab pertanyaanmu."

Ino menatap Naruto jengkel. "Baiklah. Tadi kau menanyakan bunga yang cocok untuk gadis yang feminim dan lemah lembut?" ulang Ino

Naruto mengangguk. "Sebenarnya tipe bunga untuk gadis feminim itu banyak sekali. Seperti lily, lavender, mawar biru, tulip biru dan sebagainya. Sekarang masalahnya adalah, gadis itu seperti apa aku tidak tahu jika kau tidak memberitahuku maka aku pun tidak akan tahu bunga apa yang cocok," ungkap Ino panjang lebar.

Naruto bergeming, menatap jengkel ke arah Ino yang memandangnya dengan seringai jahil. "Ah, sang pahlawan desa kita sedang jatuh cinta," godanya. "Siapakah gadis yang beruntung itu, pangeran?"

Naruto mengulum bibir. "Baiklah, gadis itu Hinata," jawabnya lalu membuang muka, menyembunyikan semburat tipis di pipi _tan_nya. Sejurus kemudian ia kembali menoleh karena tidak mendengar respon apapun dari Ino. Dan saat ia menoleh, pandangannya dihalangi oleh seikat bunga lily biru dengan lavender putih di sekelilingnya. "Eh? Ini?" tanya Naruto heran.

Ino tersenyum memandang Naruto, "Berikan ini padanya, dia sudah lama menunggumu tahu."

"Apa arti bunga ini?" tanya Naruto

"Artinya, 'aku juga mencintaimu'" jawab Ino santai

Naruto menerima bunga itu dengan heran. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau.."

"Kau saja yang bodoh," potong Ino. "Semua orang juga tahu kalau dia mencintaimu, kau saja yang tidak peka. Dan sekarang kau baru mau membalasnya, tapi tidak apalah. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali."

"Bukan maksudku untuk membuatnya menunggu, Ino. Aku kemarin hanya.. masih bimbang dengan perasaanku," jawab Naruto muram

"Naruto, dengar, perasaan wanita itu sangat peka. Kau cuek sedikit saja, mereka akan beranggapan kalau kau membenci mereka. Aku bahkan heran dengan Hinata, dia sabar sekali denganmu. Sudah sejak di akademi dia menyukaimu, tahu? Kurang lebih bersamaan dengan aku dan Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke, dan kau yang menyukai Sakura. Tapi siapa yang bertahan paling lama?" Ino menatap Naruto sejenak, kemudian ia melempar senyum.

"Selama Sasuke pergi aku sudah mulai melupakannya, dan mulai menyukai Sai. Sakura pernah sempat membagi hatinya denganmu. Dan kau, sekarang kau sudah tidak menyukai Sakura dan justru beralih pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata?" Ino kembali menatap Naruto.

"Dia masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang," ucap Ino lembut. "Hebat bukan?"

Ino berjalan menuju mesin kasir untuk mengitung uang di dalamnya. Ia tidak bersuara lagi sampai sekarang. Hanya ada suara gesekan kertas uang dengan tangannya yang mulus. Serta suara mesin kasir yang mengeluarkan kertas yang berisi laporan penghasilannya hari ini.

"Aku akan tutup lebih awal, kau mau terus disini atau.." Ino menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar suara lonceng pintunya tanda pintu terbuka. Ino tersenyum melihat tokonya yang kosong, pemuda itu sudah pergi. "Ganbatte Naruto," senyumnya.

~!#$%****()_+

Naruto kembali melompati atap-atap rumah satu per satu. Berharap setidaknya bertemu dengan sesorang yang bisa memberitahunya dimana Hinata berada. Namun tetap saja, nihil.

Ia sudah kembali ke tempat latihan tim 8 untuk menanyakan kembali tentang keberadaan Hinata. Namun tempat itu kosong. Lalu ke mansion Hyuuga, dan Hanabi malah mengusirnya. Rumah Tenten pun terkunci, mendandakan bahwa sang tuan rumah sedang tidak ada di dalam. Dan toko Yamanaka? Tadi Ino bilang akan tutup lebih awal bukan?

Naruto membuang nafas kecewa saat kembali dari rumah Tenten. Ia tidak menemukan Hinata, dan teman-temannya pun menghilang entah kemana. Naruto mendongak melihat jam besar Konoha, pukul tiga. Sedangkan jam makan siangnya sudah lewat satu jam yang lalu.

"_Sebaiknya aku mengisi energiku dulu," _batin pemuda itu sambil mengelus perutnya yang kosong.

"Selamat datang," sapa Ayame begitu melihat Naruto masuk ke kedai ramen sederhananya itu.

"Satu mangkuk yang besar ya Nee-chan!" pesan Naruto

"Siap, ini dia!" ucap Ayame beberapa saat kemudian.

"Terimakasih. Selamat makan," ucap Naruto pelan.

Ayame menatap Naruto heran, tidak biasanya Naruto tak bersemangat seperti itu. "Kau kenapa Naruto?"

Naruto menelan makanannya masuk lalu mendongak, "Kenapa apanya?"

"Kau tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Ada masalah?"

"Eh? Ti..tidak kok. Aku tidak apa-apa, memangnya kenapa?"

Ayame menatap Naruto curiga, kemudian ia mendelik. "Aku tahu apa masalahmu sekarang," Naruto mendongak menatap gadis berambut cokelat itu. "Pasti, kau sedang jatuh cinta bukan?"

"Uhuk!" pemuda itu segera mengambil air dan meminumnya cepat

"Nah, dugaanku tepat," senyum Ayame bangga. "Siapakah gadis itu tuan Uzumaki?" godanya

"Ukh, kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab Naruto jengkel.

"Huh dasar. Paling-paling yang kau taksir itu tante-tante di pemandian air panas yang sering kau intip bersama tuan Jiraya," ledek Ayame

"Apa kau bilang! Tentu saja bukan!" ujar Naruto sewot.

"Sudah tidak usah berbohong, Naruto."

"Aku tidak.."

"Eh, selamat datang!" potong Ayame.

Naruto menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang, "Eh?" pemuda itu memandang lekat-lekat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk kedai. "Hinata?"

BLETAK!

"Itu Neji, bodoh!" ucap Ayame. Sosok itu berangsur terlihat semakin jelas di mata Naruto setelah Ayame menjitak kepalanya.

"Aduh, iya aku tahu. Hanya salah lihat, habisnya mereka mirip,"

Neji masuk dan duduk di samping Naruto dengan tenang tanpa bersuara sedikit pun. "Sedang apa kau disini Neji?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja makan, apa lagi?" jawab Neji dingin.

"Huh," umpat Naruto jengkel.

"Tolong ramen originalnya satu mangkuk," pesan Neji.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar."

Naruto melihat Ayame tengah sibuk menyiapkan ramen untuk Neji. "Psstt, hei Neji," bisiknya

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu Hinata dimana? Aku sudah mencarinya sejak tadi tapi tidak ketemu."

"Ada urusan apa kau dengannya?"

"Emm.. ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa kau tahu dia dimana?"

"Hmm.. kalau aku tahu bagaimana?"

Naruto menepuk girang. "Beritahu aku!" ucapnya

"Hn, kalau begitu tunggu aku selesai makan."

"Osh!"

"Ini pesanannya, silahkan!" ucap Ayame sambil menyajikan ramen pesanan Neji

"Hei, Ayame-nee, aku pesan satu mangkuk lagi!" ucap Naruto girang

"O..oke," jawab Ayame heran melihat perubahan pada Naruto.

~!#$%****()_+

Hari beranjak sore, matahari pun memindahkan posisinya ke bagian barat dunia untuk bersiap menerangi bumi bagian sana. Tampak dua orang shinobi muda tengah berjalan beriringan di bawah langit senja.

"Kau ini bagaimana, kau bilang kau tahu dimana Hinata?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu," jawab pemuda berambut cokelat panjang

Pemuda berambut kuning di sebelahnya menatap jengkel. Sejurus kemudian ia melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Yasudah kalau begitu, dah Neji."

Naruto berjalan mendahului Neji, hendak meninggalkan pemuda yang notabenenya adalah sepupu Hinata. Neji menghembuskan nafas panjang, _"Medokusai,"_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Heh, Naruto."

"Ng?" Naruto menoleh tanpa minat

"Sepertinya aku ingat dia dimana," jawab Neji asal

Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Neji. "Benarkah?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Tapi.. sebenarnya ada urusan apa kau dengannya?"

"Pokoknya sangat penting, aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang."

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku punya firasat.."

"Berprasangka baiklah, aku tidak seburuk yang kau kira," potong Naruto jengkel.

"Kalau ini menyangkut perasaannya aku tidak bisa diam saja," Neji melipat tangan di dada.

"Tenang saja Neji, aku tidak akan melukai perasaan adikmu tercinta."

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Eh? Si..siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Kau ingin tahu dia dimana tidak?" ancam Neji

Naruto mendesah panjang, semburat merah tipis menghiasi _tan_nya. "Iya aku memang mencintainya, makanya aku ingin mengatakannya sebelum terlambat."

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Dia ada di tempatmu."

BOFT!

"Di mana? Eh?" Naruto melihat ke sekitar. Neji sudah pergi dengan jurus ninjanya, _"Sial, tadi dia bilang apa ya?" _batin Naruto kesal.

Pemuda itu melirik jam di dinding sebuah kedai kecil, pukul lima sore. Kurang lebih tujuh jam lagi hari ulang tahunnya akan berlalu tergantikan oleh tanggal sebelas Oktober. Dan hari ini ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa –bahkan Hinata sekali pun— ia belum menemukannya untuk sekedar mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun darinya.

Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang di katakan Neji barusan. _"Dia ada di tempatmu."_

"Di tempatku? Dimana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

"_Eh? Apa mungkin.."_

~!#$%****()_+

Naruto berlari menaiki tangga apartemennya dengan senyum mengembang. Saat sampai di lantai lima—lantai apartemennya— senyumnya memudar. Ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa di koridor sepi itu, bahkan hanya ada satu lampu yang menyala.

"_Apa mungkin Hinata bukan di sini ya?" _batin Naruto

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya sambil merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci. Ia baru ingat, seharian tadi ia sibuk mencari Hinata dan belum pulang sama sekali. Naruto menatap pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan sedih lalu memasukkan kunci kemudian memutar knopnya sambil mendorong pintu coklat itu.

Kreek!

Pemuda itu terkejut melihat engsel pintunya yang rusak dan membuat pintu itu tidak seimbang. "E—eh? Kok engselnya rusak?"

Pemuda itu berjalan was was ke dalam ruang apartemennya. Ia tidak ingat kalau semua lampu di ruangan itu ia matikan. Seingatnya ada satu lampu yang tidak ia matikan, namun sekarang semuanya gelap gulita.

"Kenapa gelap seka.."

Klik!

Lampu ruangan itu menyala seketika, membuat safir Naruto yang belum terbiasa dengan cahaya harus mengecilkan irisnya.

"Otanjoubi Omedetto Naruto!"

Naruto terkejut. Ruangan apartemennya yang terkenal berantakkan kini tersulap menjadi rapih dengan hiasan indah di mana-mana. Ditambah lagi ruangannya itu penuh dengan teman-temannya; Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru,Chouji, Kiba dan.. Hinata.

Safir Naruto tak lepas dari gadis manis yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Gadis yang ia cari seharian ini.Ia juga tak kalah terkejut dengan ruang apartemennya yang seolah disulap—yang tadinya seperti kadang babi, menjadi apartemen selayaknya apartemen— dengan hiasan dimana-mana bertuliskan _'Happy Birthday' _atau semacamnya.

"Oi! Kenapa malah bengong bodoh," ucap Sasuke menahan senyum

Naruto salah tingkah dan menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Habis ini terlalu mendadak, jadi aku terkejut hehe. Terimakasih ya teman-teman," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Hinata, dia yang paling berperan disini," jawab Sakura sambil mendorong pelan punggung Hinata hingga jaraknya dengan Naruto semakin dekat.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata yang terkejut dan memerah atas perlakuan Sakura itu. "Arigato Hinata," ucapnya riang.

"Do..doita Na..naruto-kun," jawab Hinata canggung

"Hehe.. kau baik sekali meu menyiapkan semua ini."

"Te..teman-teman juga banyak membantu kok," jawab Hinata malu-malu

"Ekhem! Bisa kita makan sekarang? Aku sudah lapar nih!" ucap Chouji menganggu acara malu-malu NaruHina itu.

"Makan apa?" tanya Naruto polos

Kiba mendorong tubuh Naruto menuju ruang makan. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat berbagai jenis makanan terhidang di atas meja makannya yang biasanya kosong. "I..ini semua kalian beli dengan uang kalian?" tanya Naruto terharu.

"Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa kami menghamburkan uang untukmu," jawab Ino sambil melenggang ke meja makan.

Tenten tertawa kecil. "Ini semua Hinata yang masakan spesial untukmu Naruto."

"Eh? Se..semuanya?" Naruto melihat Tenten mengangguk. Ia beralih pada Hinata di sampingnya. "Jadi yang kau beli di pasar tadi pagi itu untuk ini semua?"

Hinata mengengguk pelan. "Go..gomen karena aku menghilang begitu saja tadi, so..soalnya aku buru-buru jadi.."

"Hehe tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini semua lebih dari cukup Hinata!" potong Naruto riang. "Mm.. apa kau membuatkan onigiri juga?" tanyanya

Gadis itu kembali mengangguk pelan. "Tapi.. mungkin tak semirip sebelumnya."

"Bukan masalah. Ayo makan, Hinata," ajak Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam ruang makan menyusul teman-temannya yang lain. Hinata mengikuti Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana cara kalian masuk? Kurasa aku mengunci pintu apartemenku," tanya Naruto.

"Kudobrak engselnya," jawab Sakura yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan piring.

"Huh, pantas saja engselnya rusak," Naruto menatap nanar ke arah engsel pintunya yang mengenaskan.

"Nah sekarang mari makan!" ucap Chouji girang.

"Hei hei, engsel pintuku bagaimana?" tanya Naruto jengkel.

"Sudah, itu urusan nanti, sekarang makan dulu. Hinata sudah susah payah membuatkan makanan sebanyak ini untukmu," ucap Kiba

"Kiba-kun," ucap Hinata pelan. Ia merasa tidak nyaman di elu-elu kan oleh teman-temannya.

"Ah, kau benar Kiba. Ayo makan!" teriaknya girang sambil duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"Hinata sedang apa di sana? Ayo duduk!" ajak Ino sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Eh? I..iya," lavender Hinata memutar, mencari tempat yang kosong. Namun tidak ada bangku tersisa selain yang berada di samping Naruto. Dengan perasaan berdebar-debar, Hinata pun duduk tepat di samping pemuda yang kini sedang berulang tahun itu.

"Oke, mari makan!" ucap Naruto girang.

~!#$%****()_+

Naruto memandang langi Konoha yang cerah penuh bintang. Sambil sesekali tersenyum saat beberapa bintang mengedip jahil ke arahnya. Tangan kokohnya menyender di balkon menahan berat tubuhnya yang lumayan. Ia terus berkutat dengan pikirannya sampai tidak sadar beberapa orang di belakangnya tengah berbisik-bisik.

"Ta..tapi Sakura-chan," ujar sebuah sura lembut pelan

"Sudah sana, dia sudah menunggumu, Hinata," sahut suara lain yang lebih tinggi.

"A..aku tidak berani," balas suara pertama

"Kau harus berani Hinata, sudah sana," Ino menyahut pelan lalu mendorong tubuh Hinata perlahan.

"Ganbatte Hinata!" sambung Tenten masih dengan volume rendah.

Hinata berjalan canggung menghampiri pemuda yang tengah asyik memandangi langit Konoha yang cerah. Sesekali mulutnya terbuka, namun ia kurungkan. Setelah menelan ludah ia pun memberanikan diri menyapa pemuda itu.

"Na..naruto-kun,"

Pemuda itu tersentak mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, ia pun sontak membalikkan badannya berhadapan dengan Hinata. "Hinata?"

"Umm, te..teman-teman bilang kau mencariku.. a..ada apa?" tanya Hinata pelan

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Hinata," ia menepuk balkon di sampingnya, meminta Hinata untuk bersender di sana bersamanya.

Gadis itu menurut, ia menumpukan kedua tangan mungilnya di balkon kokoh itu, dekat dengan pemuda di sampingnya. Di saat seperti itulah mereka berdebar bersamaan.

"_Sial, aku bingung harus mulai darimana,"_ batin Naruto

"_Sebenarnya apa yang akan dibicarakan Naruto-kun?" _batin Hinata berucap

"Ekhm, Hinata," panggil Naruto

"I..ya, Naruto-kun?" Hinata mendongak menatapnya

"Aku.. baru menyadari sesuatu," Naruto melirik Hinata di sampingnya yang masih menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Sesuatu yang sangat penting," ia menunduk.

"Bahwa ternyata.. aku," tangan _tan_ Naruto meraih tangan mungil disampingnya lalu meremasnya perlahan. Safirnya menatap lavender itu dalam-dalam. "Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya tulus.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, hanya ada suara semilir angin dan nyanyian jangkrik dari taman Konoha. Keheningan yang nyaman yang membuat Hinata tak dapat menahan sudut bibirnya yang terangkat begitu saja, sungguh ia tak tahu harus merespon apa. Ia merasa akan melompat memeluk pemuda di sampingnya saking bahagianya dia, namun seorang Hinata takkan berani melakukan itu.

Gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Dengan perlahan ia merogoh saku jaket ungu putihnya. Lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna orange yang hanya segenggaman tangan. Dengan canggung ia julurkan kotak kecil itu kepada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Eh? Ini?"

"Ha..hadiah. A..aku hanya bisa memberikan ini.. padamu, Naruto-kun. Se..sebenarnya mau kuberikan tadi pagi ta..tapi.. aku gugup. Kumohon.. terimalah," ucapnya terbata-bata. Wajahnya memerah saking gugupnya ia.

Naruto menatap Hinata sejenak, lalu tersenyum. Diterimanya kotak itu dengan senang hati, "Arigato Hinata," ucapnya pelan. "Boleh kubuka?" tanyanya.

"Te..tentu." Hinata memainkan telunjuknya. "Otanjoubi Omedetto Naruto-kun," ucapnya bersamaan dengan terbukanya kotak kecil itu.

Naruto tercengang. Sebuah gantungan perak kecil dengan lambang marganya dan bel kecil di bawah lambang itu. Entah darimana Hinata mendapatkannya tapi benda itu sangat menakjubkan baginya.

Tangan kokohnya mengangkat tinggi gantungan itu, hingga bunyi gemerincing lonceng kecil mengalun manis di udara. Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Naruto memandangi benda itu sambil tersenyum. "Ini bagus sekali Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun.. menyukainya?" tanya Hinata

"Yup! Sangat suka!" Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan menatap gadis itu. "Arigato Hinata-chan."

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar Naruto menambahkan sufiks _–chan _di belakang namanya. "Doita, Naruto-kun," jawabnya canggung.

"Jadi, tadi pagi kau hanya berpura-pura lupa?" tanya Naruto beberapa saat kemudian

"Soal apa?" tanya Hinata balik

"Hari ulang tahunku."

Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya dengan canggung, "I..itu perintah Sakura-chan ja..jadi.." gadis itu menghentikan aktivitasnya saat tubuhya seketika menghangat. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Naruto tengah memeluknya mesra. "Na..naruto-kun?"

"Aishiteru Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Perlahan tangan Hinata terangkat untuk membalas pelukan kekasih hatinya itu.

"Aishiteru mo Naruto-kun," jawabnya dengan senyum mengembang dari wajah manis sang Hyuuga.

Semilir angin masuk ke sela-sela rambut pirang jabrik Naruto , sedikit menggelitik telinganya. Seolah membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Sejurus kemudian pemuda itu teringat akan sesuatu, "Aku ada sesuatu untukmu," Naruto melepas pelukannya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tutup dulu matamu."

Hinata menatap safir yang tersenyum itu lalu menutup matanya. Beberapa saat sampai sebuah wangi harum masuk ke saluran pernafasannya. "Nah, bukalah," Hinata menurut, dibukanya lavender keperakkan miliknya sampai bertemu lavender sesungguhnya yang mengelilingi tulip-tulip biru dengan manis.

"Ini..indah sekali Naruto-kun," komentar Hinata langsung saat melihat rangkaian bunga yang disodorkan Naruto kepadanya.

"Tentu saja, seperti dirimu," ucap Naruto pelan, membuat Hinata yang mendengarnya memerah seketika. Ia menunduk, menghirup dalam-dalam rangkaian bunga itu. Dan saat ia kembali mendongak, dilihatnya wajah pemuda itu kini hanya beberapa senti di hadapannya.

Tidak ada yang berani menganggu romantisme sepasang muda mudi itu, bahkan angin malam pun enggan mengusiknya. Biarlah mereka merasakan harmoni cinta, dan biarkanlah mereka merajut benang-benang kasih bersama-sama.. selamanya...

~!#$%^&*()_+

.

.

.

.

Ugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ini fict terburu-buru dan terancur yang pernah Ory buaaaaattt! Sekali lagi Ory bikin ending yang rada maksa. Curhat lagi dong *geplaked* ni cerita Ory bikin stengah-stengah dengan otak yang stengah juga (?) Ma..maksudnya stengah pikiran Ory ke materi UTS, stengah lagi ke fict ini. Jadi maklumkanlah kalau ancur (-_-") Dan soal bunga, helowww emang ada ya lavender putih? Tau deh, itu arti dari bunganya juga ngasal wakak biarlah yang penting romantis *ditendang*

Doain juga ya supaya UTS Ory hasilnya memuaskan, (sial, PLKJ cuman dapet 78. Ugyaaaa!*gantungdiri*) dan akhiru salam,

Mohon ripiuneeeee

Oiya, Happy Birthday Narutoooooooooo (melukmeluknyiumnyiumnaruto *dijyuuken Hinata*)

Salam manis

.

.

NHL

Oryko Hyuuzu


End file.
